Mobile communications devices have become very prevalent today and are in wide spread use for a number of applications including voice communication. The mobile aspect of the communication device allows users to carry the communication device with them or on their person. Typically, when a user is carrying the mobile communication device but not actively using the device, the user carries the device in their pocket or handbag. Unfortunately, this method of carrying the device can result in unintentional activation of the device—also known as “pocket dialing.” In other words, when the device is carried on the user, such as in a pocket, the device is susceptible to accidental activation, such as dialing a phone number. This type of accidental activation is undesirable.
In an attempt to avoid such accidental activations, some devices are equipped with an infrared sensor able to detect when the device is in an enclosed environment such as a pocket or handbag. When the infrared sensor detects the enclosed environment, it may be able to prevent activation and avoid “pocket dialing.” However, the addition of an infrared sensor to the mobile communication device adds additional cost to the device along with another potential point of failure (i.e. the infrared sensor).
Accordingly, there is a need for systems, apparatus, and methods that improve upon conventional approaches including the methods, system and apparatus provided hereby.